


豆天记梗合集，有缘见

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 自存档，豆天记梗，不挑战lof了，有缘见基本都只有大纲，没有正文，更不可能有车都很脑残，充满妄想，自我治愈具体预警（如有）见每个Chapter开头和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错Chapter1 兔化梗20181208更新 智者与学渣小情侣Chapter2 我流ABOChapter3 想作妖但怂包的小少爷Chapter4 奇迹磨磨与yycmChapter5 关于豆天的小公寓的幻想记梗20190131一个小段子20190215 Chapter6 我流ABO Ver2





	1. ウサギになりましょう

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常恶俗老套的兔化梗 ~~又名《170的兔兔和他的158人类》~~  
>  心机（？）哭包豆x即使变成兔兔也是东北大哥的天  
> 只有大纲，没有正文（虽然是个黄梗然而并黄不起来，非常我流了  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  20181115 原始脑洞  
> 20181126 一个沙雕车梗  
> 20181129 更新 一个 ~~琼瑶~~ 梗  
>  **20181208 更新 智者与学渣小情侣（有三方）**

       时间线是豆天青年组的最后一年，一次比赛（就当是爱知JGP那次吧），比赛结束当晚，第二天就要走了，天忽然发现自己屁股（？）上长出了毛茸茸的小白兔短尾巴。天吓了一大跳，揪了揪也不疼，但是拽不下来，心想这是什么玄幻剧情？其实可以去找一起来比赛的队友教练的，但不知为什么，就是鬼使神差地去敲了158（当时大概还没有158？）的门（那时候还只是普通 ~~~~ ~~~~宿敌 ~~朋友之类的~~ 关系）。

       豆也吓了一跳，表示完全不懂这是什么情况，两人就背对背坐在豆的床上（不要问我有没有队友和豆住在一起，一个车梗为什么要考虑这些）拿手机搜，一个百度“长出兔尾巴怎么办”，一个谷歌“爱人长出兔尾巴怎么办”。百度的搜出来一堆莆田系医院的切除手术广告，心想这都什么JB东西；谷歌的搜完之后忽然秒懂（您能不能分享一下懂了什么？），于是大着胆子把兔兔推倒吃了。

       天从来没想过会被豆推，他一直就觉得豆算是个朋友，也挺可爱的，要推我是怎么回事？可是长出兔尾巴之后身体好像变得很奇怪，一点也不反感被推的样子，甚至有点开心？不过第一次被推的兔天感觉还是很不好，小矮子没经验就算了，BEEP还很大（这个真不驴大家，详情参见各种旧照，例如豆13年全日本FS那套奇妙的亮蓝色），器大活烂简直比器小活烂还糟糕了，累屎兔兔了！干完之后直接昏睡了。豆冷静下来之后发现自己居然略过了一垒二垒，直接就把暗恋对象给睡了，好像还把人搞晕了。但是又想到查到的关于长出兔尾巴是为什么的资料，又觉得特别开心了，虽然今天好像又没能做好，但一点也不后悔！可是又怕天醒来之后就不理他了，毕竟告白什么的也没有就把人搞了，好像也是很不正式了。于是惴惴不安一夜没睡。

       第二天早上天神智恢复之后气得想骂人，个小矮子长得那么清纯（？）可爱，驴玩意儿发育那么好干什么！幸好变成兔兔的时候承受能力莫名很好（废话，不然怎么玩车梗），不然绝对要上头条。然而刚醒来就看到一个眼眶红红的小矮子跪在旁边哭哭啼啼，看上去老憔悴了，大眼睛里面全是泪水哭得超委屈，好像被日的是他似的。豆看到天醒过来，就开始抽抽搭搭地道歉，昨晚是我不好，我没经验，让博洋感觉不好了吧，都是我的错。看到楚楚可怜的小矮子，天的东北大哥心态一下子就发作了，即使打肿 ~~屁股~~ 脸也要充 ~~瘦子~~ 胖子，赶紧作出一副满不在乎的样子反过来安慰豆，哎呀没事啊，这不是我自己来敲你的门的嘛，还要感谢你收留我呢不然给人家看到了多奇怪，别（第四声）哭了啊，天总没生气。豆又问那以后博洋不能不理我，天说你又没做错啥，我干嘛要不理你。小矮子趁机拱进（？）天怀里求抱抱，东北大哥天还梆梆梆地拍他背，乖啊不哭了啊。

       再一摸屁股，兔子尾巴也不见了，屁股好像也不咋痛了（兔兔的恢复能力一定要超优秀才行嘛），算了算了，天总不介意，咱就当这事儿没发生过，翻篇了啊，以后还来找你打游戏。豆一面乖乖答应，一边暗暗心想才没有翻篇，这事儿还没完呢。

       于是各回各家各找各妈，回国之后天一直惴惴不安，生怕尾巴又长出来，幸好没有，慢慢地他也就把这事儿给忘了。下次比赛碰到豆，天虽然嘴上说不介意，但总还是有点儿不好意思，开始绕道走了。没想到FS结束当晚，又长出兔兔尾巴了！崩溃，只好又自暴自弃去敲小矮子的门（您就不能找队医吗？）。豆特别乖巧地端茶倒水还给他揉揉（揉哪儿？），然后又把人推了。这回倒是告白了。兔天觉得嗯这回体验还不错，小矮子很有进步（？）。

       然后就一起升组了，过上了偶尔碰面吃兔兔的愉快生活（？）。长出兔尾巴的时候相当于发情期（？），又软又乖，浪起来可以掏空小矮子的肾（所以要认真体力强化了！）的那种。16 4cc的时候两个人都过18了，可以秘密结个婚（？），名古屋体院本来还担心哈尔滨体院不肯放人，没想到小矮子嘿嘿傻笑说不会的，他已经是我的兔兔了！（矮子得意.jpg）

       the ice的时候豆看着戴着奇怪的黑色兔耳面具的天，心想这个面具一点也不可爱，和我的兔兔本兔差远了（可是您的兔兔不是只有兔尾巴吗）。于是当天晚上咬着天的耳朵，拽着兔尾巴说也想要兔耳朵想要兔耳朵！天说做您的春秋大梦去吧（现在已经认清了小矮子擅长装可怜的本质，虽然还是会忍不住中招），结果话音刚落就噗~噗~长出了白兔耳朵，打脸啪啪啪。

       关于长出兔尾巴的原理，就可以随意发挥了（反正我也不写），比如在快到17岁（14爱知JGP是九月，两人都没到17，太真实了）的时候如果Mr. Right在附近，情绪又大起大落的话，就有万分之一的概率会出现兔化变异（？）然后顺便发个情啥的，日一顿就好了（矮子摊手.jpg）。平时可能很偶尔会露出一点兔兔本性（偶尔吗？我感觉jby简直每时每刻都是可爱的兔兔），不过长出兔尾巴的现象只会在靠近Mr. Right的时候才会出现。而且要听话，比赛的时候不要出来碍事，off ice的时候冒出来增添一下情趣就好啦。

       总之就是个没意义的无脑车梗，随手记一下，开心开心。

————

**20181126更新 一个短车梗**

 

       某次冰演后台。

       几年下来，兔天的尾巴一直很听话，从来都不会在有正事的时候冒出来碍事。没想到这次，离Finale就剩半小时了，天忽然感觉有点不对，要命，尾巴忽然冒出来了！因为穿的是有点儿紧身的裤子，所以大家都看出来了，pp的后面有一点点凸起。于是众人都用责怪的眼神看着小矮子：知道哥们你会玩，但这不是给你瞎来的时候啊！

       天的兔化虽然没跟大家正式说过，但其实兔化也不是什么很见不得人的事，又到了火烧眉毛的关头，只得坦白。众人纷纷表示理解，那你俩快点解决解决。但天每次长出尾巴，干起来都很激烈，根本就不是半小时能完事儿的。就算十几分钟干了一发，待会儿上台还咋跳啊？苦恼。

       这时候有个伟大的智者（这么哲学的角色我都不知道该给谁了）把他俩叫到小黑屋说大家都是男孩子也都成年了就别害羞了，你俩平时都咋解决这尾巴？豆说就干啊。智者说每次都beep在里面吗，天说是的吧（其实干到最后他 ~~体力不如小矮子~~ 基本都爽晕了，也不知道到底是不是每次都有beep进去，但这说出来多丢东北大哥的面儿，不行，得撑着）。智者摸着乱糟糟的没有剪的头毛（咦我透露了什么吗）说那我觉得让尾巴消失的指不定不是干这个过程，而是最终进去的beep。要不你俩死马当活马医一下，搞点儿beep然后涂进去试试看，指不定就成了呢。然后智者就溜了，深藏功与名。

       天说我觉得有点儿道理，现在也没办法了，要么就试试看。豆说都要紧张死了你让我咋整，天说嘿你小子平时能得很，关键时刻不顶用了吗？于是腿交。一边夹着蹭一边晃屁股还一边催：哥，您是我亲哥成么，快一点弄出来，待会儿还得清理呢。豆超委屈，眼泪要叭叭叭往下掉了，我已经超努力了居然还骂我！天还说是哥屁股不够翘了还是你yycm最近不行了？豆就更紧张，越紧张越出不来，天努力给他蹭，然而硬得要炸了就是出不来。天心想这样下去可咋整，再这样下去老子自己都想要了（毕竟尾巴都长出来了=发情了），得速战速决，于是帮小矮子咬了。

       咬的速度果然比较快（其实是豆超级怕看着天的脸给他咬，一看那么纯洁可爱的脸在干这种事就受不了），一下子就出来了。于是沾了点儿beep塞进去，嚯，尾巴真的消失了！简直想给智者献花。赶紧拿湿纸巾清理干净，穿好衣服。从小黑屋里出去之后差不多正好赶上Finale，众人都一脸很懂的样子看着小矮子，辛苦了！（兔兔委屈，我也很苦的啊，mmp想要啊

       然而没有干的过程、只是用beep强压下去可能就是不够完整，只能撑一会儿，晚上大家一起吃饭的时候尾巴又冒出来了。天简直要气死了，今天尾巴why这么不听话啊！以后重要场合要是再长出来该怎么办啊！然而火烧眉毛且顾眼下，众人纷纷露出了理解的表情，去吧去吧。于是和豆一起早退，关起房门放开了干。兔耳朵也一起冒出来了，就从地上干到床上，从床上干到沙发，再从沙发干到浴室。总之需要把兔兔上面下面前面后面都喂饱，尾巴和耳朵才会听话缩回去。

       干完了之后躺在床上认真考虑为啥这回尾巴会不听话，毕竟以前从没出现过这种在正事没完成之前尾巴就冒出来碍事的情况。想来想去没想出个头绪，打个电话请教智者。半夜被吵醒的单身狗智者十分暴躁，说我咋知道是为啥，你俩自己的破事，自己心里没点儿B数吗？豆说真不知道，天说这不是我俩学渣没这智商，所以来请教学霸（咦我是不是又透露了什么）嘛。智者说那我先查查文献。于是挂电话，智者查文献，豆天趴床上打游戏（这就是为啥人家是智者，你俩是学渣）。过了一会儿智者打电话过来，说你俩最近那啥的频率是不是比以前低，只有这一个答案了。说完就挂电话了。

       豆和天面面相觑，他俩见面机会其实也不是很多，毕竟平时打飞的去 ~~打炮~~ 见对象的次数也不能太多。本来在见不着的时候会视频搞一发，但上个月因为觉得下个月就要冰演见面一周多了，可以放开搞，于是决定这个月就憋一憋，下个月玩大的。这一憋就出事了，因为情欲堆积没有解决，于是尾巴就不听话了。结论是要定期解决，哪怕不见面，视频撸一发也可以，不然憋坏了兔兔，就要用尾巴抗议了。

       于是吃一堑长一智，以后吸取教训。

       总之又是个更没意义没逻辑的烂俗车梗，随手记一下，自我治愈。

       PS：这个故事的主题其实是给yycm用的眼线笔打广告。一秒电眼！眼泪水叭叭叭往下掉了也不晕！时刻保持美貌！让您的兔兔对您一见倾心，再见做朋友，三见直接送上兔尾巴！

————

**20181129更新 一个琼瑶（？）梗**

 

       智障小情侣（？）158和170比赛时互爆狗头、平时闪瞎狗眼的日子持续了数年，某次赛后（赛季也正好结束），按道理说兔尾巴应该是要出现的，然而这次没有。两人心中都挺疑惑，但也都没说啥，反正该怎么浪还是怎么浪。

       如是几次，在两人单独相处的时候尾巴都没有冒出来。某次干完之后的贤者时间（？），豆滚进天怀里撒娇（经常疑惑170怎么滚进158怀里，但158滚进170怀里肯定没问题）似的提了一嘴，说有一点点想念小尾巴，最近博洋都不给我看尾巴了是不是不爱我了。天嘴上说是啊天总要抛弃你了，心里其实也很惴惴，觉得这不是要出啥大事吧？思来想去，没个头绪，怎么办呢？正好冰演又碰到万能的智者，当然要去请教一下。（我怎么又给智者加戏了

       这回天有经验了，智者还没开口说咨询费呢，天总就掏出一个驴牌包拍桌上了。

       智者：你这是做什么，我们这么些年一起比赛也算是老朋友了，谈钱多伤感情啊？……能换个supreme的包吗？

       天：这次就还是尾巴的问题……

       智者：这个毛茸茸的问题跟你对象讨论去，老来问我是几个意思

       天：这不您学霸吗还专业对口，而且您家里不也养着毛茸茸的东西嘛

       智者：我家养的那是狗，而且是我哥的不是我的

       天：你师妹家里不也有兔兔么

       智者：人家那是货真价实的兔兔，和你这种变异的大兴货不一样（等一下，智者为何说起了上海话

       天超委屈，我怎么不是真的兔兔啦？智者仿佛看到天头上长出了耸拉着的兔耳朵，真是可爱死了，受不了受不了。然而智者还是要维持他资本主义的微笑。

       智者：好吧，这回又是什么问题？

       天就用他那语死早的水平把问题描述了一通。智者其实也很想认真答题，毕竟他是一个有科学精神的人。但关于兔化/动物化的文献真的很少，他上次查的时候已经基本都看过了，真的都没有提到天所描述的问题。为了维持他智者的形象，只好当着天的面随便打开了几篇医学文献（反正天也看不懂），又装模作样打开了几个xls文件拉了一堆数据，导到origin里画了图，嘴里还神神叨叨念念有词说我先线性化一下……哦不行，那就搞个幂函数拟合吧。最后作出一副get了什么的样子告诉天：你这就是普通的激素波动，不用担心，指不定啥时候就好了。为了显示自己很严谨，他还表示这个结论呢也只是一个推测，没有经过大量数据来证明的，所以也不一定准确。好了驴牌包还您，您慢走。

       天听智者blabla说了一通，不明觉厉，所以他的意思是说尾巴不长出来也是正常的，没啥毛病？其实不长出尾巴好像对他和豆的x生活也没啥影响，但因为一开始搞上的时候就有尾巴嘛，现在忽然没了，就总觉得少了啥。天用他学渣（不是）的智商想了一通，决定去买个兔尾巴肛塞（？）。

       于是pp里塞着小白兔尾巴的肛塞去找豆，可怜巴巴地说尾巴又长出来啦，快来帮我。豆一眼就看出来那个尾巴不是原装，虽然每次兔天长出来的尾巴都有些细微差别，而那个肛塞确实也很像天自己长出来的兔尾巴，但毕竟吃了几年的兔兔，是不是自己对象身体的一部分（？）还是能判断的。不过豆还是很识相地陪天演戏，干了个爽。

       干完之后天忽然有点想哭，他想起智者说的什么激素波动，那我想哭一定是因为激素波动吧，于是就哭了，说如果我以后一直长不出兔尾巴了，我是不是就不是你的兔兔了。豆说这有什么关系，天琼瑶女主（？）上身说如果我不再是你的兔兔，你是不是就不会爱我了。豆说我喜欢你，和兔兔有什么关系。天说我们一开始搞上就是因为兔尾巴，而且是我主动来敲你的门绑定（？）了你。其实他这几年心里一直挺在意这个事，现在正好借机说出来了。

       豆一开始还以为天就是顺势撒个娇，结果发现他是真在乎这个事了，就也很认真地说其实我一直特别庆幸那时候你敲的是我的门，而不是你队友（LTX：？）或者条子（条子：？拜托那时候我根本不在）。一开始我也很担心博洋和我在一起只是因为变成兔兔的时候被我吃掉了，但又想到因为是Mr.Right才能帮你解决尾巴的问题就觉得很开心了。兔尾巴只是提前了告白时间，就算没有尾巴，我之后也会告诉你我喜欢你的（你真的会吗，怂包）。

       天难得听豆说这么长的句子，还是挺感动的，说你咋知道我没有喜欢你呢。豆说那时候你在backstage是先跟阿狸和我老师打招呼（阿狸：mmp，我直我有妹，谢谢），天说那阿狸主动来跟我握手我难道不理他吗，老师是长辈当然先跟老师打招呼啊。

       豆心想我的兔兔真乖真讨人喜欢（矮子得意.jpg），但还是要继续琼瑶剧本，说那你为什么跟我打了个招呼就又跑了。没想到天忽然羞涩（？东北大哥没有羞涩这一说，划掉划掉），说其实那个时候就已经觉得后面有点不对劲了，之后就第一次长出尾巴了嘛，就是那一天。所以下意识就去敲你门了。

       然后天拽（？这是什么可怕的动词）着豆的beep说第一次的时候虽然我脑子已经不太清楚了，但你个小矮子真的吓到我了，why长那么大啊生气。豆说因为一直告诉自己要努力，才可以配得上博洋的pp啊。

       两个人本来是难得地在很温馨很琼瑶地怀念往昔，这下好了，忽然黄起来了。这时候尾巴忽然就冒出来了，同时冒出来的还有不太常见的白兔耳朵。真是皆大欢喜，就是需要这么简单粗暴的剧情。遂又干了个爽。（我真喜欢这四个字！一辆高铁轻松而愉快地飞过了，只要四个字，真是节能环保）

       过了几天，智者收到了来自名古屋的DIESEL新品大礼包。虽然很想开心，但给NIKE代言人送一堆DIESEL是几个意思？

       智者又回忆了一下兔天的大长腿和翘P，心想这个长腿和PP要长在Vincent弟弟身上或者还得摸一摸，偏生长在他身上。想了一会儿又觉得药丸，我在想什么？吓得赶紧打开ins，给杂技家的大肥猫点了个赞。

       总之又是个没意义的脑洞，自我治愈。最近每天暴躁，这样真的不好。

ps：兔尾巴肛塞的想法来自@zweibing（不知道在AO3里该怎么cue人）南风老师，虽然南风老师说的是兔尾按摩棒……差不多，反正都是塞进pp里的（？？？？

————

**20181208更新 智者与学渣小情侣的故事**

****三方提及，不吃的朋友注意避雷****

 

关于智者是怎么知道兔化的

       某次赛后，智者和豆并排盘腿坐在走廊上刷手机。

       智者在看他哥发的ins story，他哥家的大狗，看得狗党智者心里dokidoki，恨不得马上飞回去揉狗头。实在太可爱了，于是没忍住戳了戳旁边的豆，把手机屏幕递到小矮子眼前炫耀说我哥家的狗，可爱不。豆认真地看了那条在木板地上跑来跑去的白色大狗，真情实感地夸了可爱，fuwafuwa的感觉。

       智者十分得意，但得意忘形不符合他的高双商人设，于是礼貌地顺口问了一句shoma家里也养宠物吗。豆乖乖点头说有养一只兔兔，也是白色的。智者说我师妹家里也养兔兔，灰色的，超好揉！遂把师妹家的灰兔照片给豆看，又说你家兔兔的照片也给我看看呗。没想到豆迅速把手机屏幕按灭了，说平时没拍什么照片。智者心想真小气，但双商（和求生欲）让他没有再问下去。

       后来双商爆表的智者越想越不对劲，如果豆说的就是正常的宠物兔兔，没理由是那个遮遮掩掩的反应。又想到那对智障学渣小情侣没事就偷偷扯扯衣角勾勾手指啥的真黏糊，看着是纯纯的校园恋爱风，指不定关起门来做什么龌龊事，不会是jby那家伙穿兔子装之类的被yycm拍了照片存下来了吧？那时候也没想到动物化那块儿去，动物化其实还是挺罕见的，即使是智者也没那么善于遐想。想了一会儿也就搁诸脑后了，毕竟还有那么多作业等着他。

       某次冰演的时候排练，智者和豆天都在。没他们仨啥事的时候智者就拿个平板蹲在角落里看课件，智障小情侣在附近各自转圈圈，转得人头晕。豆忽然问说尾巴最近乖不乖，天说乖啊，但看到你可能就不太乖了。没戴耳机的智者听到了，福至心灵，联系了一下之前小矮子说的白色兔兔，心想mmp，这大概不是什么情趣play，难道是传说中的动物化？赶紧关掉课件，打开wiki搜了动物化，认真看了介绍。

       看完之后智者觉得自己对天可能兔化这个事实接受非常良好，毫不惊讶，甚至觉得jby就该是个兔兔，那么爱蹦跶爱晃荡，跳得还那么高（即使是智者，也忘不了年少时期被3A统治的恐惧）。觉得自己知道了一个大咪咪的智者自然也没好意思去问本人，默默地继续低头看课件了。

 

关于某冰演为何不发三人合照

       可能就是因为智障小情侣嘴贱说了尾巴乖，那一场冰演就出事了（就是上文提到的Finale之前尾巴忽然冒出来了），兔化的事暴露了。在场的大家知情之后也挺义气，都没出去乱说，还帮他俩在大众面前打掩护，首当其冲的就是一起合作三人节目的智者。

       终演结束后大家各种拍合照，首次合作了三人节目、卖点十足的智者和豆天自然也要拍几张意思意思。拍完之后天得意洋洋光明正大地发了ins，豆也打算发到他那个一本正经的个人公式站上。但智者总觉得自己手机里的那张three shot里，天特别fuwafuwa，可能因为心虚，还觉得他头上隐隐约约能看到头发里冒出尖来的兔耳（其实根本没有）。

       智者心想智障小情侣靠那么近已经透露了太多信息，不过这也不能怪他们嘛，尾巴刚冒出来过，兔兔和他的人类想黏在一起很正常。智者那么thoughtful是不会和那两个学渣计较的，但这个信息就让他们自己发吧，我可不凑这个热闹。遂just发了和天的two shot，还放在了第一张。也因此被一些好事之人问过，是不是对那个有huge ass的Chinese boy有啥意思。不过hardcore的智者毫不在意，反正桃花债（锅）已经欠（背）了一屁股了，多这一个也不多。

 

关于智者和他的人类

       全美结束当晚。

       智者睡到半夜忽然惊醒，感觉哪里不对，鬼使神差摸了摸屁股，被那触感吓了一大跳，赶紧爬起来照镜子，发现自己长了一条狗尾巴，就是他哥家的那条白色大狗的那种尾巴。这回即使是智者也有些方了，资料啊文献啊也看了一些，但自己真遇到这个情况，头还是有些发晕，赶紧打电话给智障小情侣。

       由于时差，豆天那边正好是上午，他俩睡了个懒觉刚起床不久，正在厨房里准备煎蛋做个早午饭。天打开冰箱拿鸡蛋，豆在旁边蹲着（？）看，心想我的兔兔真可爱，越看越想入非非，遂背后抱住蹭，说昨晚没做够。天被蹭得也有点心猿意马，想着好不容易见一次，晚上又要走了，哎呀那就干吧干吧。裤子刚脱了一半，智者电话打进来了。本来不想接的，但看到来电人是智者，想想人之前也被他俩骚扰过好几次，遂良心发现，接了。

       智者开门见山：我也动物化了，长出了狗尾巴。

       天呱呱呱笑了十秒，你也有这一天？简直比智者还激动。智者说现在咋办，我就是想请教一下经验人士。天说去找个人类绑定他就好了啊，智者说我怎么知道该找谁，你当时是怎么找的？天忽然羞涩，说就是第一个想到了那谁嘛，就有一点像……被什么东西指引着去找他的感觉。智者忽然像是明白了什么，遂道谢，迅速挂了电话。

       电话挂了之后，天还跟豆开黄腔，说看智者那家伙平时人五人六的，这回也让他被人捅捅屁股嘿嘿嘿。但转念一想又觉得被捅屁股挺舒服的没啥不好，不吃亏啊。豆天干完之后天翘着二郎腿瘫在沙发上，愉快地发消息问智者解决问题没。收到回复的时候已经是豆天这边的傍晚了，智者诚实地回复说已经成功绑定了人类解决了问题，哦你也认识的，就是Vincent。

       天看了之后很惊讶地跟豆说小周不是个重度吸猫症患者么，怎么和条狗搅在一块儿了？又说哎我一直觉得智者这小子对小周居心不良，没想到居然被小周上了，盒盒盒盒盒盒。豆深思.jpg。

       天又开始作妖，问豆到底喜不喜欢兔兔，要是像小周那样明明喜欢猫却绑定了个犬化的人，岂不是委屈你了。豆说你变啥我就喜欢啥。天于是进一步灵魂拷问，说那我要是长出泰鳄尾巴呢，或者什么蚂蚱之类的虫子尾巴？多帅多man啊。问完了又觉得长出这些东西的尾巴好像也挺奇怪的，但是问都问了，东北大哥说话没有收回这一说，就拎着（？）小矮子叫他赶紧回答。豆无法回答，只好说我看博洋挺精神的不如咱们再来一轮，反正离去机场还有俩小时。遂又来了一发。

       下一次碰到智者的时候，天还调侃说绑定人类的感觉如何，智者的反应十分坦荡，好得很好得很。天心想不愧是智者，人那思想觉悟就是不一样。知道真相（智者才是攻）之后天非常惊讶，变成狗狗难道就不需要被捅屁股了，这是什么道理，动物化这个现象是瞧不起我们兔兔吗？被智者嫌弃说动物化是咋回事你都没仔细查过么，只要绑定人类就可以，没说非得干or被干。天说没有啊，我真是第一次知道。于是被智者明显地嫌弃、被小周委婉地嫌弃了。

       回去之后天盘腿坐在床上死亡凝视着豆，把趴着打游戏的豆看得心里发毛。天心想天总我（一米七的大个儿）难道就不能攻（那个158小矮子）？择日不如撞日，今晚就攻一次吧。可是晚上一躺到床上就开始犯懒，要不你寄几个儿准备准备自己坐上来？但又想想豆平时在床上伺候自己可认真了，那自己这样要求人家也太不厚道了，一点也不东北大哥，不讲江湖道义。算了吧还是你来吧。遂放弃做攻。

 

关于学霸情侣和学渣情侣

       智者和小周的画风是平时各自撩天撩地，智者ins列表里辣妹、各国女单越来越多，小周收割各路男孩（？）也越来越上手。某次，天疑惑问小周，智者成天在外面撩，作为他男朋友，心里不会觉得奇怪吗？小周说他能撩说明我家狗狗（？）sexy被人认可，反正回家还是和我过日子，那还是我赢了啊。天说啧啧啧你们美式爱情可真是666，又想了想自己家那个呆呆的小矮子，算了他还是可爱着吧，成天这么撩来撩去的天总的小心脏也受不了。

       学霸情侣吵架的时候如果正好和豆天碰面，就会出现智者抓住小矮子联络感情、争取把一方通行变成两方有意，小周拉着天哥玩傻子游戏的场面。被强制抓住蹲在墙角的豆十分怨念，你们一个国家的见面多方便，我和我兔兔隔着海呢，好不容易见一次还不让我去我兔兔旁边转圈圈。智者说美国很大的，我和Vincent隔得指不定比你和你兔兔还远。其实Salt Lake City和Colorado springs直线距离900km，哈尔滨和名古屋1400km，还是智障小情侣的距离比较远。但反正豆是个分不清法国和莫斯科的学渣，听了智者一本正经地这么一说，也就信了。

       智者内心：这学渣真好骗，我家的人类要是也这么好骗就好了，哎。但又觉得要是家里那位也那么好骗的话又没有挑战性了，唉果然啥锅配啥盖。

PS：我对三方这个cp的感觉挺神奇的，一开始觉得他俩特别配（特别是在看了小周几年前发的智者不那么智（？）的照片之后）；看多了他俩ins和比赛之后觉得不对，他俩不是一个style的，小周那么可爱，只有我能日（不是）。最近忽然又觉得三方很配了，如果在一起的话大概会猫飞狗跳，“我男人能撩说明我有本事”这种画风，和智障学渣小情侣很不一样了。总之做人要多做梦，少暴躁，暴躁对身体不好。


	2. なぜみんな信じない

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （总感觉标题有语法错误（算了，装B么，随便瞎写写（不是  
> 我流ABO脑洞记梗，一点也不黄，没有正文没有车  
> 少女A豆x东北大哥O天  
> 东北大O努力让大家相信他的A真的是A而他真的是O（但失败了）的故事  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  20181127 原始脑洞

**非常我流的ABO幻想设定：**

1\. 男女为第一性别，ABO为第二性别，文明社会高度发达，科学技术想咋样就咋样（不是），ABO在体能差距、社会地位差别上很小；参加正式比赛的ydy必须公开第二性别。

2\. 第二性征是一出生就确定的，绝大部分人从小学时期开始会开始散发信息素。信息素不是某种特别的气味，而是一种每个人独特的sense，平时ABO都能互相闻到；B没有发情期，AO在发情期的时候信息素会散发出求偶意味并被别的AO感受到。

3\. 发情期的时候没有说非干不行，吃点儿药打个针也能混过去（我胖虎说啥就是啥），效果视情况而定（就是想让发情期听话就听话，想开车就开车）；为了阻隔有求偶意味的特殊信息素在发情期间的散发，大家都会选择安全有效的创可贴（？）。在发情期的时候不贴创可贴出门相当于正常世界观的当街溜鸟。

4\. 各种性别随便谈对象、结婚。

5\. 但只有AO之间能互相标记，标记后两人的信息素都会发生改变并被别人sense到。

（可以认为“腺体”有两种，一种是普通腺体，ABO都有；一种是AO特有的、发情期间工作的腺体。平时大家可以选择用普通创可贴把普通腺体贴掉或者不贴，就像有人选择喷香水，有人选择不喷；对于发情期的社会共识是：不论是有对象的还是单身狗，如果要出街，都必须用特殊创可贴把发情期才工作的特殊腺体贴掉，不然就是性骚扰，需要拘留所三日游。AO互相标记之后，普通腺体也会发生变化，因此如果AO选择不在平时贴掉普通腺体，别人就能闻到他们的信息素变化以及联系。互相标记之后的AO不贴创可贴一起出街，就等于头顶着巨大的LED屏：我们是一对，来烧我们啊）

————

       豆是个A，公开性别写的也是A。但因为他 ~~从小就很矮，~~ 声音太少女，长得又可爱，还经常露出昌子小姐的矜持.jpg的表情，再加上不知道为啥，大家都觉得他的信息素闻起来是个O，所以总被人当成个弱气小O。至于为啥他的公开性别是A，因为关于他家里有皇位要继承的传闻太过深入人心，所以大家就默认是为了继承皇位所以报了A，其实根本就是个O嘛！只有家人和少数几个从小认识的朋友知道并相信他真的是个A。

       天是个O，公开性别写的也是O。这倒是没人不信，毕竟他肤白貌美腿长屁股翘，看上去就很好吃的样子（不是）。闻着也挺健气的，没有特别A或者特别O。至于他一蹦三尺高这一点， 那现在社会如此发达，ABO体能也没多少差距了，你看隔壁那个自称是A的小O体力不就很好吗，但那个yycm体力再好他也是个O！

       很奇妙的是，大家闻着都觉得豆的信息素很O，就连知道他确实是个A的家人和朋友都觉得他闻着真的很O；但是天第一次闻到豆的信息素的时候就觉得这个A闻着不错，两人混了脸熟之后天还跟朋友评价说：隔壁那个瘦马闻着真的挺A的。众人皆惊，朋友你的鼻子出现了什么问题，你是不是跳四周把鼻子跳坏了，那小矮子明明就是个O啊！天说可是我闻着真觉得他挺A的。大家都很担心，觉得天的信息素radar大概坏了，但现代医学如此发达，不用紧张，出门右拐仁济O科医院拯救您！于是家人教练长辈什么的都带天去医院做检查，去了N个医院，天自己都快烦了，都查出来说信息素radar完全没问题。那为什么会觉得豆闻着A呢？真实疑惑。不过天也就只在豆的第二性别判断上和别人（以及大家认为的实际情况）不同，其他时候还是准的，大家也就觉得这估计是什么玄学，也不碍事，算了吧就这样吧。

       然后豆天就结婚了（等一下，这tm怎么就结婚了），周围人都觉得wow！双O，我们不歧视，我们很支持，姐妹磨x什么的听上去很好吃了（不是）。结果婚后两人的信息素味道真的都变了。众人又惊，这说明他俩肯定是一个A一个O。于是大家都认为其实天是A但报了O，豆是O但报了A。天很无语了，我一个好好的东北大O，干嘛非说我是A？我A装O是有什么毛病吗，我咋不装B呢？以及我老公分明就很A啊why你们都觉得他O，他A起来可厉害了我告诉你们……算了我还是不告诉你们了。

       甚至有人怀疑是不是因为豆天从小到大斗了这么多年，于是信息素出现了互相影响的情况，其实两人都是O。但大部分人还是愿意相信天A豆O才是真相。豆从小被当O，已经习惯了，懒得管了，反正也不碍事；天却很不满，各种努力向周围人解释我们报的官方第二性别都（第二声）是（si）真的，你们为啥就不信呢？于是各种想办法证明我真的是O，我对象真的是A。

       就拉下老脸（不是），故意在和小姐妹出街的前一天晚上让豆放开了干，平时如果第二天有事，是不让啃脖子的，今晚随便啃，最好咬重一点。第二天一副被日过头的样子去找小姐妹逛吃，意思是大家看，我对象真的是A吧。结果路上碰到朋友，人家都说哟，没想到那个小矮子O这么hot，看把您这脖子咬的。还有人语重心长地拍着天总的肩说大兄dei，你家O这个体力是真的比你好，看你干完之后这副肾亏的样子，我刚碰到yycm他还在那儿很正常地打保龄球呢 ~~（虽然准头依然很差）~~ ，你可得好好练练。

       天总简直气炸，为什么就没人信呢，气屎天儿了！于是又去 ~~骚扰~~ 求助于智者（和上一个Chapter是同一个智者）。智者是极少数几个相信豆真的是A天真的是O的选手之一，不愧是智者。毕竟是当年three shot的时候会主动和这对狗男男保持距离的人。又被打扰的智者简直想用他哥的狗砸死那对学渣，但是不行，要微笑。智者于是说我的时间是很宝贵的，咨询费一分钟五百美元，意思是您老请回吧，我可是很忙的，真没功夫听你们学渣小情侣的伤春悲秋，即使有大PP看也不行！（咦）

       没想到社会你天总直接一个劳力士砸在他笔记本电脑上说先来个俩小时的。

       智者于是暂时向金钱 ~~大PP~~ 屈服了。

       智者：那么您要咨询什么问题呢

       天：到底怎样才能让大家相信我对象真的是A而我真的是O呢

       智者：这对你们的日常生活有什么实际影响吗

       天：好像没有

       智者：这对你们的x生活又有什么影响吗

       天：那更没有

       智者：这不就结了，真相总是掌握在少数人手里的，就这样呗，不要在意了

       天：可是我老公又可爱又charming怎么就不是个A了，我又帅又man怎么就不是个O了啊？？？

       智者心想这都是这么鬼逻辑，他高达180的智商再也不能忍受和学渣+语死早的交流了，遂把劳力士往天怀里一丢说钱拿回去，您请回吧，我要赶repo了，不伺候了！

       那么问题来了，智者是个A还是O呢？（并不是很care这一点啊

       总之今天的jby依然在努力向大家证明我真的是O，而yycm真的是A。

       就是这么个毫无意义的脑洞，继续自我治愈中，要愉快，不要暴躁。


	3. 離婚の原因は？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非ydy设定，傻有钱豆x傻有钱天（这是什么成分  
> 乖宝宝小少爷天想作妖的沙雕故事  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  20181130 原始脑洞

       脑洞来源：天20180420的ins，穿着玫瑰金，M字岔开腿（真的太O了）

       小少爷豆和小少爷天的家里熟识，又门当户对，豆天从小认识，经常被和对方比较。家长也都把隔壁家的当成“别人家的孩子”来教育自家的，比如“你看看隔壁天天一蹦三尺高，你成天就只会瘫着打游戏”“你看看隔壁磨磨多听话，乖乖在家里待着，你咋就总想往外跑呢”。不过两人倒是没有对对方产生厌烦情绪，关系一直挺好。

       然后就订婚了（这tm怎么就订婚了）（因为我总觉得如果不是包办婚姻，等158或者170主动告白可能真要等到老年）。婚礼前不久，虽然看着很跳脱但其实是个乖宝宝的天被一群狐朋狗友（老王：不是我）嘲笑说还没有尝试过万紫千红的大花园呢，就要栽在一个矮木桩（我真的不是豆黑吗）上面了。东北大哥天闻之，觉得颜面有失，就夸下海口说哼今晚老子就去酒吧勾男人！

       其实天虽然喜欢社会摇，但也不怎么喜欢酒吧那个闹哄哄的氛围，平时别人叫他去他基本都是不去的，去了也是默默坐在人群的外围喝118块一罐的可口可乐（必须要强调是可口可乐）刷手机，要是有人来搭讪，他就脚底抹油。这次终于下定决心要在结婚前狂一把，于是穿着玫瑰金外套妖妖调调地去了（但还是很怂地戴了订婚戒指）。

       狐朋狗友带他去的不是那种公园里面开的健康小酒吧（？），而是本地著名的钙吧。天点了一杯并看不懂名字的蓝色饮料（心想我宁愿喝白花蛇草水），不过就是取其造型嘛，于是把饮料放在前面，拗了个自以为十分大哥十分狂拽酷炫的造型（M字腿已经暴露O本性了好么）让朋友给拍了个照（还故意露出戒指），愉快地发了社媒表示哥我也是在外面鬼混过的人了。

       发完照片之后感觉任务完成，怂劲上头，想跑了。但说好的要在外面浪的，还是等会儿再走吧。但真的有人来挑逗他（毕竟肤白貌美屁翘腿长，看着还傻有钱很好钓，又可以骗炮又可以骗钱的那种超肥的金鲤），他也怕的，狐朋狗友们去摇摆了把他一个人丢在角落里，他都没处躲。所以小矮子未婚夫找过来的时候，就看见一脸放空的天被几个型男（？）围在中间。豆就仗着灵活的身高优势，迅速钻到了天旁边，把他带走了。

       豆对天的PP一直很垂涎，但他俩一直是那种你拍一我拍一大家都是好邻居的纯情竹马画风，日常相处模式拍成片子，分级是0+的那种，所以一直不好意思出手，心想有些事还是等到结婚之后再做吧，反正订婚了跑不掉。结果天居然在快结婚的时候随随便便跑到奇怪的酒吧去了！好气啊，不就是想在婚前玩点儿刺激的，那挺好的反正咱俩也没结婚，现在就是婚前性行为，够刺激不？遂拽着天去开房，把天睡了。

       但是豆是个没有实际操作经验也没有多少理论储备的菜鸡，他之前总想着反正离结婚还有一段时间，过几天再学习理论吧，学习好累啊，今晚还是让我打游戏好了（所以说学渣是真的无可救药）。天呢也是一只菜鸡，于是就变成了两只菜鸡的互啄，菜鸡豆的beep还很大，菜鸡天心想这么个驴玩意儿捅进来我居然没昏古七也是我天总有档次。干完之后天哇哇大哭（？），好疼啊一点也不爽，说好的干这种事会爽翻天呢？一点也不好玩！还屁股疼！我不要结婚了！

       总之特别想把订婚戒指直接往小矮子的beep上一砸（？）说这婚我不要结了，但这咋跟亲朋好友解释啊？和未婚夫婚前性行为结果发现对方器大活烂，对x生活产生了恐惧？这也太丢东北大哥的脸了。再加上那群狐朋狗友听说了小矮子勇闯酒吧挖出天总的事，纷纷对天总投来“兄弟这回爽不”的眼神，揶揄他说勾自己男人也是勾男人，天总真是一言九鼎。天怎么好意思说未婚夫又大又没technique，我不想结婚了啊？

       于是扭扭捏捏向麻麻询问有没有悔婚的可能性。但当然不可能说是因为发现未婚夫器大活烂，而且天总也不是那种自己不想结婚就甩锅给别人的人，只好说是因为自己心不定，还想再玩个两年。结果差点被麻麻打断狗腿，你这样胡咧咧对得起磨磨吗？人磨磨多乖啊你就会欺负他！天总欲哭无泪，心想他乖个屁！

       总之这婚还是得结，但晚上房门一关也没人管得着他们到底上不上本垒，于是在结婚当晚就和小矮子划定床的三八线，用一个乔治玩偶放在中间当分隔符，你四我六，因为我比你高。三八线划好了，豆说好，于是乖乖地在自己那块地方缩成一坨，低着头，刘海垂下来遮住大眼睛，看上去好可怜啊，真是闻着伤心吃着落泪（？）。不管能不能骗到别人，反正东北大哥天总看了心里是抽抽了，总觉得自己欺压弱小是怎么回事？（要我说您被推就是活该，被小矮子的可爱一忽悠脑子就晕了，忘记人家上次怎么搞你的啦？）得得得，还是对半开吧，我天总不跟你抢那一亩三分地，你睡过来点吧。

       豆乖乖点头，慢慢蹭过来了。一开始还手脚规矩，过了一会儿就开始乱摸了，上面摸摸下面摸摸，把东北大哥摸得有点儿舒服，心里痒痒的。但豆知道天上次被他搞出了心理阴影，现在不能轻举妄动，遂just摸摸，温水煮金鲤，把天的性致挑逗起来之后就收手，乖乖睡觉。天心里其实有点想要，但上次还跟小矮子闹说不要做了呢，现在咋好自己打自己脸？只好也气鼓鼓心痒痒地睡了。

       第二天清晨就可以有动作片的常见梗了：wake your boyfriend up with your beep（托腮.jpg）。可以先把天咬醒，然后趁着他整个人都处于fuwafuwa的状态的时候展现一下近期的学习成果（突然兴奋.jpg

       反正这回干完之后天觉得婚都结了，也不能咋样了，就凑合着过吧~

       不过偶尔还是要作作妖的，小号的ins story发个老公鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，说有时候真是受不了，想离婚之类的，收获狐朋狗友的白眼emoji一堆之后满意地撤回story。结果有个特别实诚的老铁信以为真，还很委婉而zqsg地发来私信说有什么事情不能好好说，先冷静冷静比较好。搞得天总脸上都有些挂不住，我这是伤害了什么老实人啊？都是小矮子的错，遂揉乱了在旁边睡成一坨的豆的头毛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷风呼呼的冬天，吃涮锅真是太幸福了！  
> 如果有fuwafuwa的天总的pp可以揉就更幸福了……（做梦使我愉悦


	4. 奇迹磨磨与yycm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为豆一个赛季要换好几次衣服，就开玩笑说他是环游世界的奇迹磨磨，有了这个脑洞  
> 用的是奇迹暖暖的梗，但我其实没玩过奇迹暖暖……昨天查了一下才知道原来暖暖这个游戏有好多人物，还有剧情线！我一直以为只有一个人的……  
> 总之就是个换装游戏梗，傻白甜的自我治愈，请不要跟智障胖虎较真  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  20181220 原始脑洞

       最近，豆的背后公司为了圈钱 ~~增加创收途径~~ ，决定上线以yycm为主角（因为肖像权关系，也只能出现yycm一个人物）的换装类游戏奇迹磨磨，玩家可以帮磨磨搭配costume啦训练服啦私服啦之类的。

       公司提出这个想法的时候，豆觉得一群人给自己搭配衣服的感觉实在很鬼畜，就说出个别的游戏行不，比如旅行磨磨，被严肃驳回，公司说就你这样还旅行呢，怕不是整天只会瘫在家里，太不真实了。豆只得接受现实。

       虽然这个无聊的游戏目前只有磨磨一个人物，套装的种类也不够丰富，而且因为有原型，衣服的画风也不可能像同类游戏那样太浮夸，因此奇迹磨磨作为一个换装游戏，可玩性其实不是很高。但豆粉们还是反响强烈，纷纷来氪金。

       为了鼓励大家氪金，公司还想了个歪招，在游戏官方论坛上宣布说在游戏正式上线两个月后会统计出氪金数额最大的用户赠送高科技产品——会动的等身磨磨抱枕，全球包邮，有效期为一周。粉丝们（尤其是女友粉）自然是嗷嗷叫，各种努力氪金。

       不知为何，天对这个游戏也十分沉迷，他又有钱，每次氪金的数目都很惊人，而且只要一出新的套装，他就要掐着点去买。他还在官方论坛上注册了账号、成为了大佬，没事就发帖呼吁要公司添加给磨磨换小内内的功能，搞得很多人也跟着他起哄。要不是他氪金多 ~~又有私人关系~~ ，早就被封号了。

       豆非常不理解为什么天一直在论坛上叫唤要出给磨磨换小内内的功能，这根本就不可能实现嘛！就跟天说我就在你旁边，你给我换小内内不就成了？天嫌弃地说谁要给你换小内内，人家磨磨比你可爱多了。（天这么说是有道理的，毕竟豆本人在家里经常瘫成失去梦想的咸鱼，早晨起来头发乱成一坨海藻，没画眼线的双眼还因为熬夜肝游戏看上去非常无神，当然比不过游戏里永远盛世美颜的磨磨）

       沉迷氪金还影响到了x生活，有时候凌晨12点奇迹磨磨出新套装，天就会掐着点要求豆必须停下，让他卡着12点去买新套装。某天晚上，天就要求豆在11点55之前必须结束，还定了三个闹钟。闹钟响的时候其实他们已经搞第二轮了，但豆对天沉迷奇迹磨磨积怨已久，这次就决定反抗，就是不beep，扯着天继续狂干。天听到闹钟响了，急得要死，但怎么锤怎么骂都没有用，豆就是不停。天只好破罐破摔， 提供了平时很偶尔心情好才会offer的服务——有节奏地夹（他可懒了，一般不肯这么干的），还刷新了个人下限，说了一堆从没说过的骚话，豆实在招架不住就beep了。

       beep了之后天把豆踹到一边，赶紧抓过手机，正好赶上12点。买完新套装，天心满意足地关掉手机，开始和缩在旁边的豆秋后算帐。先offer了摸摸大服务，然后把豆的beep夹在他的小肚子和自己的pp之间蹭，还叫得特别卖力，把豆逼得又出来了一回。即使是体力很好的豆，短时间内beep了三回也有点虚，一脸身体被掏空的样子瘫在床上，像个破布娃娃，还被天踹了两jio。从此以后豆再也不敢阻挠天玩这个游戏了。

       两个月之后统计氪金数量，天果然是氪金最多的一个，他的游戏账号收到了公司通知说马上会将等身磨磨抱枕邮寄到他给的地址，要求他收到之后在论坛上po一张和等身磨磨的合照返图。豆开始担心自己未来一周在家里的地位要朝不保夕了。

       公司效率很高，两天后，豆早晨醒了去天的房间叫他起床，就看到天的床上躺着一个和自己一模一样的人：会动的高科技等身磨磨抱枕送到了。说和他一样吧其实还是有不一样的，眼睛比豆还kirakira，皮肤比豆还嫩，虽然也只有158，但身材比例好一些，也没有小肚子。天特别兴奋，拉着等身磨磨叫豆给他们拍了一张亲密合照（豆：我都没和你拍过！），传上了论坛（当然，天的头是被马赛克的）。

       大家对奖品得主是论坛里的大佬毫不意外，纷纷表示羡慕，等身磨磨好可爱嘤嘤嘤。但也有眼尖的粉丝觉得这个得主的身材咋这么眼熟呢？一时间就有很多猜测，有人甚至认为公司其实根本没有生产出什么会动的高科技等身磨磨抱枕，这张照片是公司找了内部人士和真的豆本人合照来充数的。

       不论大家如何猜测，等身磨磨就在豆和天的公寓里住下了。等身磨磨又可爱又乖还特别贤惠，洗碗也不会摔碎，洗衣服也不会串色（shai第三声），天叫他吃饭，他也不会像豆一样磨磨蹭蹭继续瘫在沙发上打游戏。天对等身磨磨超级满意，晚上还要带着他睡，因为等身磨磨说晚上会做噩梦，要主人陪他。于是天就一直带着等身磨磨在自己房间睡，并无情地拒绝了豆的同房邀请。

       幸好由于游戏设定（磨磨的小内内没法拿下来），等身磨磨的小内内是脱不下来的，但就算不脱裤子也可以干坏事啊，豆最了解了！生气，担心，觉得自己头上有点绿，还是被自己绿的。这都叫啥事儿？

       幸好等身磨磨虽然有costume套装，但没有开启冰场副本，所以等身磨磨是不会滑冰的，自然也不会跳4F不会蟹步了。所以去冰场的时候豆就可以短暂地摆脱等身磨磨，和天凑一块儿了（虽然被天嫌弃说你又没有等身磨磨可爱，不想理你）。

       一周之后等身磨磨有效期满了，就消失了。等身磨磨消失之后天有点儿遗憾的样子，豆特别委屈，要哭了，没想到天凑过来跟他说虽然等身磨磨比你可爱比你好看比你乖，但那只是一个漂亮的虚幻的影子，我喜欢的当然还是和我从小认识的小矮子yycm啦。又说虽然等身磨磨只是一个抱枕，但还是不能接受他被别人拿走嘛，所以等身磨磨当然只能给我！豆还是呜呜哭，天就主动提出要把这一周缺的夜生活都补回来。总之最后豆还是满意的。

       捞了一笔之后豆的公司也知道这个游戏缺少人物和故事线，难以发展新套装，就玩起了饥饿营销，把游戏下线了，说什么时候出奇迹磨磨2.0不确定。粉丝们开始号召增加新人物，“虽然知道因为肖像权什么的，出新人物基本不可能，但还是好想看磨磨和朋友们环游世界哦！”“出一个天天吧，我会把所有的驴牌套装都氪满的！我都没有为了磨磨把DIESEL套装氪满！”“氪一个NIKE套装是不是可以同时装备三三和鸭鸭？”

       而那个获得了等身磨磨的大佬在发了那张合照之后就销声匿迹了。


	5. 关于豆天的小公寓的幻想记梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在几篇文里设想了豆天有自己的小公寓，有时候会住在一起。  
> 在此基础（哪来的基础）上做了一些关于小公寓的设想，就记个梗，持续添加中。  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  注意：充满了对158身高的各种黑，我cp这矮攻可真是矮得一点儿也不含糊……  
> 20190122 第一波1-20  
> 20190131 一个小段子

1 公寓在名古屋的城乡结合部（？），反正名古屋的市区也没有很大。休赛季的时候天每个月会有几天在名古屋呆着。

2 家里有两间主卧和一间次卧，每间卧室里有一个小卫浴。

3 天的卧室里的床和他哈尔滨的家里是一个风格，两米的宽度看着超富贵，而且很高。豆的床宽度一米八（两个人都可以轻易地横躺呢），是那种比较矮的床，天坐在他床边的时候会觉得长腿没处搁（所以还是躺到床上去吧~）。

4 每个房间都放着人字梯，高度不等，有两级的有三级的。

5 豆其实有两只绿色小恐龙，一只平时抱着睡觉，另一只藏在衣柜里，因为天有时候会作妖，把豆平时抱着的那只小恐龙提溜到自己房间去。又抱不到fuwafuwa的太太，又抱不到fuwafuwa的小恐龙，叫小矮子怎么睡得着？所以需要一只backup的小恐龙。天的床上摆着N多玩偶，种类视天总这段时间的喜好来定。不过蓝色的乔治玩偶会一直摆着，因为天觉得乔治傻fufu的看上去很像豆。

6 天的衣柜很大（而且有点深），豆曾经在被天支使着去找衣服的时候掉进去过。

7 在两人不住在公寓里的时候，会专门雇人来打扫。天会烧饭，豆只会洗碗。但是他很会擦地（身高适合？）。

8 家里的每个房间都有放套套和润滑剂，跃层储藏室里也有放。虽然不一定搞，但是有备无患嘛。

9 豆房间的卫生间里，镜子和洗脸台都做得比天房间的卫生间里的要低。

10 天会把不想给豆看见的东西都搁到他房间最高的柜子的顶层。

11 天的床头柜里有一排按摩棒，其中有一根半长不长、比较细的，天说它是好朋友并且给它起名为shoma，会带着回国。和豆facetime的时候会一边用它play自己一边叫豆的名字，并且嘴硬说只是在叫好朋友shoma。

12 两人的奖牌都摆在各自的家里（豆的一些奖牌还在公司展示柜里），但18 4cc的大小奖牌都摆在公寓里。一个人是小奖牌银大奖牌金，另一个人是小奖牌金大奖牌银。完美。

13 两人都不会随意翻动对方房间里的东西。

14 豆的书桌上（等一下，学渣需要书桌？）摆着他和天在16TCC时候的合照（当然是未公开的），床头柜上摆着没对焦好的天的日常低头照。

15 天其实有在床头柜上摆everyday shoma，但每次豆过来找他睡觉的时候他都会把日历藏到抽屉里，和豆的杂志海报放在一起。

16 晚上如果两人回家的时间不一样，就会各自睡自己的房间；一起睡觉的时候睡谁的房间看心情。

17 小姐妹来玩的时候大家坐在客厅的地上打uno，茶几隔层里放着的润滑剂不知为啥掉出来了，被豆面不改色地塞回去了。

18 天穿着围裙做饭的时候被豆从后面抱住，天嘴贱开玩笑说如果要玩裸体围裙+后入的话豆需要人字梯，于是被按在椅子上日了。

19 勤俭节约的天总经常会掐着晚上7点，去楼下的小超市买7点后打折的食品（天：有的人总是吵着要吃牛排，牛排很贵的不知道吗？）。因为长得可爱，超市里熟食部的大妈每次都会给他多打一勺，便利店里的店员小姐（以及店员小哥）给他打关东煮都会多加一勺汤。

20 豆会喝橙汁特调酒（这个不是幻想，是真的），东北大哥天只会喝阔落。豆喝酒容易上头，有时候还借酒装疯，跟天玩强制。天对偶尔强硬的男朋友其实有点喜欢，遂装傻。

————

**20190131 一个小段子**

由jby前几天发的wb story产生的脑洞，他那个光怪陆离的房间，宝宝真是潮到我完全无法理解……

 

某日，豆忽然恶念丛生，决定玩一回壁咚。于是趁天背对着他站在他房间的柜子前面的时候，爬上了人字梯（不是）试图壁咚天总，结果柜子上放着的KAWS和猪猪侠手办掉下来了。虽然没有摔坏，但天还是很愤怒，遂暴打yycm狗头，并丢出房门。

天越想越委屈，忍不住打开ins小号发了个照片story，表示shoma把我的宝贝摔了，生气。不一会儿就收到私信数条。

犀利人士1：宝贝没坏，shoma有没有被你打坏？

犀利人士2：猪猪侠放那么高都能掉下来，你俩玩啥了？

犀利人士3：有本事就锁一晚上的门啊

老实人：啊，没坏就好！

~~（话说智者也发和KAWS雕塑的合照，我能不能当作这是在暗中示爱？循环单箭头什么的~~

 


	6. 我流ABO-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一个我流ABO脑洞记梗，只有烂尾大纲，没有正文没有车（想有，开不动  
> 恶俗老梗，纯情竹马被迫结婚，先婚后爱，狗血又无聊  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错**  
>  20190215 原始脑洞

**非常我流的ABO设定** （和Chapter2差不多，稍有改动，设定什么的不就是怎样开车方便就怎样来嘛）：

1\. 男女为第一性别，ABO为第二性别，文明社会高度发达，科学技术想咋样就咋样（不是），ABO在体能差距、社会地位差别上很小；参加正式比赛的运动员必须公开第二性别。A和O占总人口的比例很小。

2\. 第二性征是一出生就确定的，绝大部分人从小学时期开始会开始散发信息素。信息素不是某种特别的气味，而是一种每个人独特的sense，平时ABO都能互相闻到；B没有发情期，AO在发情期的时候信息素会散发出求偶意味并被别的AO感受到。大部分A和O的第一次发情期都在18-20岁间。

3\. 一年两次的发情期的时候没有说非干不行，吃点儿药打个针也能混过去（我胖虎说啥就是啥），效果视情况而定（就是想让发情期听话就听话，想开车就开车）；可以使用药物调节信息素水平从而独自平稳度过发情期，也可以使用药物使发情期提前或延缓一定时间（就像为了调节姨妈时间吃避孕药）。

4\. 为了阻隔有求偶意味的特殊信息素在发情期间的散发，大家都会选择安全有效的创可贴（？）。在发情期的时候不贴创可贴出门相当于正常世界观的当街溜鸟。

5\. AO运动员使用的信息素调节类药物需经过ISU认可，否则可能会被判定为使用违禁药品。不过市面上常见的药物、针剂等都被包括在ISU认可名单内，因此基本不会对运动员产生影响。

6\. 各种性别随便谈对象、结婚。虽然并没有官方规定，但AO之间流行做基因适配性测试，测试结果从高到低分为完美适配、适配、可以适配、不建议适配、完全不适配五种。测试结果为不建议适配和完全不适配的AO如果在一起，出现生理问题（？）、生育畸形儿的可能性比前三种要高，但也并不代表不能在一起。不过AO本来就很少，基本也不会出现不建议适配或完全不适配的情况。

7\. 但只有AO之间能互相标记，标记后两人的信息素都会发生改变并被别人sense到。

————

       天是个愉快的东北大O，愉快地生活在科技发达、ABO基本没啥差别的现代社会。升组后不久（就当是15GPF结束，16 4cc之前好了）他的信息素水平开始波动，被检测为即将进入第一次发情期。国家队里AO虽然不多但也不是没有，大家一般都选择打针吃药，技术也很成熟。天就抱着很正常的心态去做检查开药，结果谁也没想到的是，他居然对所有ISU认可的AO信息素调节类药物和针剂都过敏。

       大家都惊呆了，之前从来没有遇到过这种情况。于是摆在他眼前的只有三条路：不再参加ISU的比赛，也就是放弃国际层面的职业竞技；冒险使用不被ISU认可的药物，但被发现就简直比直接放弃职业竞技还惨，而且那些不被ISU认可的药物他也未必不过敏，可能对身体造成更大伤害；找个A接受标记。接受标记之后使用的就是针对已经有固定伴侣的AO的药物，和单身AO使用的药物不在一张单子上。

       天那时候已经拿过JGP、WJC和GP的牌子，被认为是极具潜力的新星。上面和他自己都不愿意放弃职业比赛，使用违禁药物风险太大也伤身，所以最可行的道路就是找个A。马上就要4cc了，时间紧任务重（？），到哪里去寻摸一个A出来，上头正发愁的时候，JSF把一张基因适配性测试表发了过来，表上赫然是yycm和jby的名字，测试结果是完美适配。

       A和O本就稀少，基因测试的结果基本都是适配或者可以适配，完美适配的情况还是非常罕见的。两边开始交涉，CFSA说凭什么相信你们，JSF说相信你们这边也有别的选手的资料，可以自己去做做适配性测试，看看有没有哪个能比我们yycm更适合的。事实如JSF所说，yycm确实是一时间能找到的和jby基因最适配的人。虽然基因适配性测试这东西从未被列为正式的结婚依据，但一直被社会广泛信任，完美适配的结果实在太诱人，而且俩孩子从小也认识，看着关系也不错，总比随便抓一个A就上床要好。

       两方就一边谈条件，一边询问天的意向（yycm那边自然是没意见的，他也没权力说有意见）。天考虑了一晚上，答应了。他从小参加国际比赛，狗屁倒灶的事儿也见多了，被各种各样操蛋的规则阻碍的情况也不少，虽然看着傻，心里其实跟明镜似的。说的难听一点，有时候已经习惯逆来顺受。条件让上面去谈，他只要接受标记，就能继续滑冰继续比赛；而他是绝不可能放弃参加比赛的机会的。而且对象好歹是他看着还挺顺眼的竹马，总比莫名其妙塞一个人要好接受得多。

       答应之后他细想了一下，发现不对，对象是yycm可能还不如随便塞一个被上面选出来的不认识的人呢。他忽然觉得特别对不起豆，他知道这件事豆和他差不多，也没什么发言权；而几年相处下来，他大概也知道豆是个很my pace的性格，喜欢缩在自己的小世界里，不喜欢曝光，除了训练和打游戏之外好像也没什么obsessed的事。总之就是比较习惯自己待着，如果要和自己结婚（虽然目的其实就是为了个标记，但两边都放到明面上谈了，结婚手续就不可能不办），虽然平时大部分时间也不会待在一起，但自己毕竟算是侵入了他的私人世界。而且他还要标记自己，标记之后两人的信息素都会被对方所影响，相当于是（至少要在很长一段时间里）失去了自由恋爱的权利。越想越觉得心虚，觉得亏欠了他竹马。

       事情很快谈妥，没多久两人就正经领了证，第一次独处的时候天就进入了发情期（这个才是重点！）。本来两个人都还有点尴尬，不知该如何面对对方，这下好了，信息素一波动，基本上都失去了理智，先干吧。两个人都是第一次搞，但心里也不是完全没谱，再加上生理本能，总之搞完了都觉得挺爽的。

       爽完之后就开始尴尬了。天就还是之前的想法，觉得豆和自己结婚都是被自己拖累的，很对不起豆；豆也觉得自己很对不起天，他知道天这人看上去没心没肺傻fufu，其实很有心气，本来可以靠打针吃药度过发情期，继续做他自由自在的社会你天总，却被这种无奈的情况束缚住，不得不接受一个标记。他觉得这样的情况一定让天心里觉得很挫败，天是为了能继续比赛而委屈求全，而作为同层次对手的豆完全能理解天那种不肯服输的心情。其实他偷偷喜欢天已经一年多了，本来还想慢慢追（屁，就你个怂包，要追到42岁吗）的，结果闹了这一出。能吃到美味的天当然很开心，但吃完了就开始觉得难过，天这样可爱的人一定有很多优秀的人喜欢吧，他俩在国际赛场上基本是一起长大的，豆觉得天喜欢那种イケメン类型的，对自己顶多就是觉得可爱好逗，哪里会喜欢自己这种小矮子。这让他觉得自己是占了天的便宜。

       于是清醒过来的、都觉得自己亏欠了对方的两人开始互相道歉。两人坦诚了各自的想法（豆当然不敢坦白自己其实喜欢天，所以暗恋的这段就略过没提），都觉得“哎，命运造化啊”，天就拍着豆的背说反正标记之后大部分问题就解决了，我们又不用真的生活在一起，不管怎样还是很感谢你，以后还要继续做好朋友啊。（豆内心：你从~不知道我~想做的不只是朋~友）豆只好乖乖点头答应。

       第一次发情期比较厉害，两人在床上滚了两天。天心里觉得自己阻碍了豆追求自己的真爱（？）之路，就想要补偿他，所以放得特别开，各种讨好各种发骚，那时候还没搞体力强化的小矮子的肾都差点掉出来（没有这回事）。完事之后两人都刻意做出和以前一样的竹马相处模式，但心里其实都知道有什么东西已经不对了。

       标记的问题解决之后，两边都互相提取了对方的信息素准备应急药品，两人各自重新投入到日常训练里去。回到国际赛场上的天又拿了4cc和wc的牌子，天一边觉得幸好选择接受了标记，现在真是太好了，一边又觉得更对不起豆了，觉得自己好像利用了人家似的。

       这之后两人就维持着平时刻意做纯情竹马、发情期的时候互相解决的关系，不过他俩本来就没法经常待在一起，所以让他们尴尬的时间其实也并不多。在sex方面当然想保持公事公办的态度，但两个人本来关系就挺好，待在一起还要脱裤子，心里不可能没点别的想法。16年夏，豆增肌之后天觉得床上体验更好了，他开始有些分不清自己到底是喜欢和豆的sex，还是真的喜欢豆这个人。但他并没有看出来豆一直喜欢自己，有时候还会主动对豆说委屈你帮我解决问题了，最晚在我退役之后就可以结束这种关系，或者指不定在这之前就有什么药能解决我的问题，就不用这样绑着你了。豆听到这种话，心里更难过了，这让他觉得天只不过是把他当成被亏欠的抑制剂+按摩棒，顶多再加个好朋友。虽然天也会说喜欢他，但他觉得天说的喜欢不是他想要的那种喜欢。

       总之两人就是一边做得昏天黑地，一边在心里猜测对方的想法。作为一个恶俗老梗，就一定还要有点狗血元素，比如看到了什么场景以为对方喜欢上了别人之类的。到后面两人周围的亲朋好友其实都看出来他俩互相喜欢，只有正主傻傻分不清，非要装作竹马情：我们拥抱，我们做爱，但我们真的只是纯情竹马！

       我也不知道该怎么收场，反正最后当然愉快地表白了，可以玩更多羞耻play了~（认真考虑了生宝宝的问题，会不会生出来一个比豆还矮的男孩……瑟瑟发抖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节，豆的官网发了定番こんにちは，天宝宝深夜作妖然后秒删……  
> 13号的时候豆他弟更twi后10分钟天宝宝发了超绝可爱的抖音  
> 我不管，这就是在隔空秀恩爱了（自我洗脑中


End file.
